


burning for you

by graves



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eren Yeager, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-06 13:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graves/pseuds/graves
Summary: “Eren,” Levi says, sounding like a dying man.  “Why are you wearing that?”[Levi hires Eren to clean his apartment for him.  When Levi comes home to Eren dressed in a maid outfit, realizations are made and sex happens.]





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> this is a self-indulgent mess. the sex will begin in chapter two and continue into chapter three. tags will be added as it's updated. chapter two is done, but i'll only post when chapter three is finished.

“You're home early.”

It was hard to hear over the rush of blood in his ears, his head swimming from the sudden surprise that sent every signal in his brain firing at once. Levi's hands clenched around his briefcase, the leather squeaking in this grip. His heart felt like it was dropping lower and lower into his stomach the more he looked and realized, _holy shit_ , this is fucking real.

-

Eren, who four weeks ago showed up nineteen and desperate, had only been his housekeeper for a short while.

“I just need the job for the summer between semesters,” he’d said. Levi had been the only one in the apartment complex that people recommended--his reputation had preceded him. Eren had told him that he was living off campus and his loans were _just_ that short of covering it all and he needed the job, badly. And Levi needed his apartment cleaned, badly. At least that’s what he told himself: that’s the only reason for hiring him. Absolutely the only reason.

The wave of heat that washed through him at Eren’s bright, summer-soft smile was not involved in that reason.

But.

It became clear, now with this fucking maid outfit ordeal, that maybe Eren had come to him for the job for more than innocent business reasons.

And Levi had definitely hired him for them, too.

-

 

“What the fuck are you doing?”

Eren, ever the fuckhead, simply says, “Cleaning.”

Levi’s other hand grips the doorframe to his bedroom so tightly his nails whiten out. “Looking like that?”

All Eren gives in response is a smirk before he turns his back to Levi, reaching up to get the top of Levi’s vanity with a feather duster.

It’s fucking cliche, and stupid, but the feather duster really does complete the outfit Eren has.

Setting his briefcase down, Levi takes Eren in. He’s barefoot, black stockings running up his legs to his thighs where they connect to a garter belt, the rest hidden under the ends of his dress. The skirt fans out, only covering the important parts. Levi can see the beginnings of lace hugging tight to the lower curve of Eren’s ass, and Levi tries to tell himself that his mouth shouldn’t water at the sight. The back of the dress is almost non-existent. It dips from his shoulders and splits wide down the middle, connected by white criss-crossing ties, ending in a large white bow that hangs over his backside. Eren’s muscles move under his skin something beautiful, and the thought takes Levi by surprise. But that’s it, really. Eren’s incredibly beautiful, tall and strong and all smiles, all laughter, when he’s cleaning the kitchen and Levi makes a terrible joke from where he watches on the sofa. _Oh_ , Levi thinks. _I’m really_ \--

But it’s too late--it’s already happened, long before he realized it.

Eren turns his head, looking over his shoulder at Levi, chin tilted down just so, and he’s so god damned beautiful. Levi’s pissed that even though he had probably known that bit the second he opened the door to this pleading college kid, it had taken until now to really hit him.

-

If he thinks about it, really thinks on it, it wasn’t just that.

The signs were there in abundance, clear as day, but Levi had believed there was no way _Eren_ , young and wonderful Eren, was interested in _him_.

But there were the nights he stayed too late after finishing for the day. Times Levi gave him a beer and made him swear not to tell anyone lest he want his ass kicked. The talks they had, when things were quiet and hearts more open to spilling. When they watched movies as the evening bled into too-late-to-go-home and he ended up crashing on Levi’s couch.

_“It’s a little late to be going home by yourself don’t you think?”_

_“Levi, we live in the same apartment building.”_

_“The hallways...they’re dangerous at this time of night.”_

_“If you want me to stay just say so.”_

_“Just shut up and take the blanket from the hall closet, you ass.”_

And Levi trying not to let his heart tumble after Eren as he walked out of Levi’s apartment, only moments before having been woken by Levi’s hand on his shoulder in the morning sun.

It was that, all of it, and the way Eren laughed. He laughed easy, warm. It didn’t matter how crude the joke, or how hard Levi tried to look as if he didn’t care--Eren laughed, and laughed, and laughed.

And Levi found that somewhere, probably dangerously close to the very beginning of the whole thing, he had fallen in love.

-

And he’s just now realizing it all because of a fucking maid outfit.

Which, speaking of.

“Eren,” Levi says, sounding like a dying man. “Why are you wearing that?”

On the hardwood floors Eren’s feet fall soundlessly as he moves to sit on the edge of the bed. Leaning back on his palms, he spreads his legs and lets them sway in a display so mouth-watering Levi thinks his vision blinks out. If he weren’t still entirely convinced this was a prank, Levi would probably already have fallen to his knees and crawled into the opening between Eren’s legs, mouth open and begging. But he just watches, his palms starting to sweat as he fists them at his side.

His tie feels too tight. Thankfully his button up is white, otherwise Eren would see the sweat showing through. Oh, he’s sweating all over. Is his A/C fucking broken? Jesus.

“If it’s bothering you,” Eren says, “I can take it off.”

_God._

“Just say the word, daddy.”

If Eren was trying to kill him, it was fucking working. “Wha--Eren--”

“If you don’t like it, then you’ll just have to shut me up.”

“What the fuck is happening right now.”

Eren smiles and for what Levi thinks is at least the fifth time today, the world stops moving.


	2. two

“What’s confusing you?”

What a fucking question to ask.   _Everything_ , he wants to say.  Everything from why Eren’s dressed as a maid, to why Eren seems completely different and unabashed, to what this could possibly mean.  He can’t wrap his head around the possibility that Eren actually wants him after he’s spent these last few weeks trying to tell himself to _stop_ wanting Eren himself.  It has to be some sad, sick joke that’s going to send his guts twisting every time he remembers it and how he almost bought it.  How he almost fell to the ground and proved himself the fool, admitting his real feelings only for Eren to stand up and tell him he didn’t mean any of it.  

“This,” Levi says, gesturing to Eren sitting spread wide on his bed, “entire thing is confusing me.  Where’d this come from Eren?”

Eren bites his lip, eyes darting between Levi’s and somewhere over his shoulder.  Levi catches the action, realizing that it’s self-doubt showing through Eren’s act.  Now that he thinks about it, Eren had seemed nervous from the start, overconfidence bubbling over to hide the way his arms trembled.  Even as he looks at him now Levi sees that Eren’s legs are bouncing slightly, a sign of his nerves.  Hope makes its way out of his heart once he sees it.  Maybe Eren did want this but wasn’t sure how to go about it.

“You weren’t picking up on any of my hints,” Eren mumbles, fingers gripping the sheets around him slightly.  “No matter how many times I stayed late, stayed _over_ even, you didn’t seem to get it.  After all the talks we had I figured maybe you’d notice the way I looked at you, Levi.”  He stops for a moment, takes a deep breath, and Levi does the same.  “I didn’t know what else to do--I’ve wanted this from the start.  Subtlety didn’t seem to be working anymore.”

The thought that this whole time he’d been trying so hard to stop himself from falling in love he had missed Eren falling for him too makes him a little lightheaded.  He had only dreamed this sort of thing, usually on the nights when Eren was out on his couch and he wanted nothing more than to go out there and lead him back to his bedroom with him.  But now it’s real, right in front of him, and it’s not playing out like he’d thought it would--the maid outfit was a surprise but he’d take it.  At least it’s happening, and Levi can’t hold back any longer.

“I’m sorry,” he says, lowering himself to his knees, “I’m sorry I didn’t notice sooner.”  He crawls until he settles between Eren’s legs, running a hand up the soft stockings.  Under his touch he can feel Eren’s skin raise in goosebumps and he doesn’t miss the way his breath catches above him.  “I didn’t think you’d ever--” he catches himself, unsure if what Eren’s feeling is love, or infatuation, or just the barest bit of interest that stuck around for too long, so he makes sure to choose his words carefully.  “Want this,” he finishes.  

Eren shakes so hard the bed jostles, his spine arching in what looks to be frustration, going by the way his brows are knit together.  “I just want _you_ ,” he says, sliding himself down from the bed until he’s level with Levi.  “Please have me, Levi.”

There’s no way he could say no.

Levi pulls Eren towards him by the hips, leaning backwards until he’s lying down right there on his floor.  There’s no time to get up, he wants this, right here and now.  He inches Eren up his body until he straddles Levi’s chest, legs over his upper arms and knees hitting his shoulders.  Confined in white lace, his cock strains red and leaking right above Levi’s mouth.

“I want you too, Eren.”  He watches Eren’s hands clench in the fabric of his dress.  He’s flushed pink from his ears to his chest and Levi wants to kiss it all over, burning more tracks of red all over his body, but he really can’t wait.  

Levi runs his hands up the back of Eren’s thighs, fingers catching in the straps going from stockings to belt.  Sliding under the lace of the panties, he cups his ass cheeks and squeezes hard enough for Eren to jolt in surprise, and it’s so fucking cute.

He’d never thought that he’d have Eren like this, never thought that he’d have him at all.  At most, Levi figured he’d just be chasing Eren’s laugh for long after they parted ways--as if Eren had left a sunprint on his heart.  Overexposure to Eren’s laugh, his smile and eyes on the fire escape to the backdrop of the evening, burned deep into Levi’s body, a fundamentally chemical change which he was scared he could not undo.  But Eren’s here, in the stupidest, hottest fucking maid outfit he’d ever seen and he wanted _Levi_.  Just in case it did in fact turn out to only be a dream, or something he can only have once and never again, he wants all of him.  Levi doesn’t want to stop touching Eren for a single moment.  

Softly, Levi mouths at what he can reach of Eren’s cock, kissing the shaft and lower down to his balls.  Eren makes stuttered sounds above him, open mouthed and loud.  From underneath, biting his lip and shaking, Eren is everything Levi could ever want.

Taking one hand away from Eren’s ass, he smoothes it along the skin until he reaches right below his bellybutton and trails his fingers along the line of hair leading into the panties.  Eren pitches forward, ticklish, wringing his hands together as he trembles.  “Baby,” Levi says, overwhelmed by how gorgeous it is.

Continuing down to play with the hair peeking from the sides of the underwear, Levi says, “I want you to beg for it.”  Desperately, he wants to hear Eren scream for him until he’s hoarse.  Wants to know he needs him, just as badly.

Eren mewls, chest heaving as he looks down at Levi.  “Levi, p-please,” he whispers, mouthing hanging open as he breathes heavily.

It sounds so wonderful that Levi can’t leave it at that.  “I couldn’t hear you, baby,” he says, kissing up his shaft again.  Remembering what Eren had said earlier, he adds, “Say it louder for daddy.”

That sets Eren off as he struggles for breath, trying so hard not to just writhe down towards Levi’s waiting mouth.  When Levi sucks the tip of his cock into his mouth through his panties though, it’s like Eren loses whatever semblance of control he was trying to maintain.  

“Oh _fuck_ , daddy please--shit, please daddy touch me,” he moans.  Spit runs from the corners of his mouth and he clenches his eyes shut, tears forming at the corners already from the teasing.  “Daddy I can’t take it anymore, I need your mouth, I’ll--I’ll do anything daddy--”

“More, Eren,” Levi interrupts, quickly sucking his own fingers of the hand not busy pulling the panties down and angling Eren’s cock towards his mouth, and moving them back to Eren’s ass and slipping between the cheeks.

Eren chokes, rocking forward and thrusting his cock against Levi’s chin.  When Levi’s fingers first slip inside, _pleases_ come from Eren’s mouth like babble.  “ _Please_ daddy, let me feel you-- _ah_ \--”

Levi’s fingers curl hard against him, his spine arching as he thrusts backwards and forwards into Levi’s open mouth, cock catching on his loose lips.  He pleads like a broken man so Levi leans up, craning his neck and thrusting so hard with his fingers Eren can’t help but jolt so far his cock makes it halfway into Levi’s mouth.  

He pays special attention to the head, wanting to stimulate Eren as much as he possibly can, getting off on Eren’s pleasure and his moans and the way he needs him in that moment, the way he’s relying on him for pleasure, thrusting shallowly into Levi.  Tonguing the head and dipping into the slit, Levi works him the best he can.  Eren tastes good enough that Levi hopes he never forgets the taste of him, leaking pre-cum into him so profusely that it collects on his tongue and slicks the way along with Levi’s spit.  Tightly, Levi wraps his lips around the soft, fat head and sucks, already swallowing what’s leaked into his mouth and Eren nearly falls over, moaning himself silly like a broken man.  

Just for a moment, he lets Eren fall from his mouth while he continues to rub his fingers over Eren’s insides.  “Okay, baby, you’ve been such a good boy.”  He presses _hard_.  “Come for me, it’s okay.  Come for daddy.”

There’s one more strangled cry from Eren’s throat before he shakes and grips Levi’s hair, yanking his head up off the ground as Levi takes his cock back into his mouth and he comes, spilling from his cock down Levi’s throat.  Levi’s fingers don’t stop moving inside him, stroking him over and over while come falls from his mouth and makes a mess of them both.  

It feels so good to have Eren’s come dripping down his throat Levi thinks he may come in his pants.  Levi thinks he’s going to lose his fucking mind.

Knowing Eren wants him, knowing that he’s getting to see him open and screaming and begging, is so hot Levi can’t think straight.  It’s not even the outfit at this point, it’s just Eren, and the fact that Levi’s _wanted_ the way he wants.  He surges forward, winds his arms up Eren’s back, catching on the ties of the dress, and lifts them up.  

Eren makes a small sound of surprise and gasps when Levi throws him onto the bed, no matter the mess they’d made.

Eren’s limbs are loose above his head, his legs open and his cock lying askew in his panties with Levi’s spit still making it shine.  He looks to Levi with eyes so beautiful it makes Levi stop in his movements just to stare.

Levi smiles, palms himself through his pants, watching Eren watch him, then he leans forward and crawls on the bed.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omorashi aint everyone's gig so i took it out and made it a regular blowjob ajfkajfkd anyway, (i also went back and SLIGHTLY edited the first chapter just by chopping some lines out so all the drama and confession shit that went down here didn't seem so unwarranted)

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://graves-n.tumblr.com) come ask me about commissions! title from "new fears" by lights.


End file.
